


The 50 Marriage Happenings

by KikoRush96



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Annoying little things we all deal with, Cute, F/M, Fire Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Marriage, Married Zutara is one of my favorites, Minor Cheekiness, Retired Zutara, Steam Babies - Freeform, Sukka Mentioned, Various children - Freeform, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Zuko and Katara are happily married and so in love. But just like everyone else in the world (and maybe in some other parallel universe), they have their little moments of annoyance.





	1. Toilet seat not ready   for landing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Pages app for forever! I loved the idea the minute I saw some list a psychologist posted (I can’t for the life of me remember where since it’s been so long) of 50 marriage pet-peeves.
> 
> There are 50 chapters, but they are rather short and just cute. I’m sorry if you are disappointed with HOW short, but hopefully the adorable couple makes up for that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original show ideas, though the stories themselves, and a few characters, are mine. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xx

There was something about falling into the cool water behind-first with bleary eyes and a dream-soaked brain that just irked the hell out of Katara. The only thing worse than that was the sight of something distinctly not water speckling the floor around the toilet. 

Her husband better pray to the spirits above she didn't throttle him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of these has an “extra annoying” bit I take as a challenge to include, so I will write them at the end of each chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Extra Annoying: leaving golden droplets on the floor as well


	2. Driven to distraction by electronic devices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these things are more modern since this was made for us, and not a fictional show set in a different time (duh), so I may make some tweaks to the pet peeve.

Usually he was happy to see Katara so absorbed into whatever she was doing: whether it be healing, speaking to a group of advisors, or simply reading a scroll or two. He loved that she tackled everything so wholeheartedly - except when it distracted her from him, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Annoying: being so absorbed as to not answer when spoken to


	3. Disguising empty cartons as full by returning them to the fridge

"Honey, do we have any more of those Fire Flakes I love so much?" His voice rang out from the kitchen, slightly muffled from the absorbing wood of the cabinets. She giggled softly as she read her favorite story to their son, curling around him in laughter as the echoing sound of wood-on-wood grew in volume.

Served him right for not throwing away the empty package of her favorite dried mango slivers and tricking her into snatching them up for a midnight snack the day before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Annoying: You had asked them to get some and they forgot


	4. Clothing abandonment, mostly all over the bedroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these might be a bit more...mature in nature, but rest assured it is all implied.
> 
> Very safe to read.

Zuko didn't mind the scatter of blues and reds on the floor of his room a majority of the time. Usually, it reminded him of breathy moans and hot touches before falling into bed with his beautiful wife.

Usually, it was a pleasant sight. 

His scowl deepened as he pinched the silky red skirt from where it hung on the back of his desk chair, adding it to the growing pile by his bedroom door. He'd even found one of her sashes on the stairs!

No, he may not mind scattered clothing most times, but he liked keeping things neat and tidy the rest of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Annoying: leaving them in a passageway or on stairs


	5. Waterboarding towels by leaving them wet on the floor

The hot spray of water soothed her sore muscles and eased the tension of yet another prickly meeting with the Fire Nation Sages, Katara sighing as it rained down around her in a way she'd never really get used to, even after years of being married to the Fire Lord himself. It was a glorious experience, one she'd never want to give up ever again (and the memories of volunteering to leave behind such luxuries still plagued her, but she was more foolish and wild back then.) 

Finished with the shower, she squeezed her hair out and stepped out of the tub gingerly, only to cringe at the squelching of her toes meeting a sopping wet towel. A new wave of annoyance washed over her as she snatched it up and bent the water out of it with a flick of her wrist. She noticed, belatedly, that it was her towel, as if her husband didn’t have enough things of his own to use.

Zuko was so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Annoying: running out of clean towels and using yours


	6. Whistling up a headache for the other person

The serenity of the turtleduck pond, the comfort of puffy white clouds dotting the cerulean sky, and the soft whisper of the wind tickling his ears nearly lulled him into a light sleep. It was his favorite spot to nap in, away from the chaos of being the Fire Lord and running a nation. Katara occasionally would join him, cuddling up next to him underneath his favorite willow tree and trace lines over his chest and face.

Today, however, she just couldn't be still. Or quiet.

After hours of having Sages lecture him, citizens bicker with him, and his uncle teasing him, he had a raging headache and a sharp tongue. She kept humming the same tune over and over, twirling her fingers through her hair and curling her legs under her.

"Honey, please be quiet. Just for a moment." But of course, Katara was not one to listen to him, so she continued humming the song, bending the water and delighting the turtleducks to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t find it in me to do this one because I just can’t imagine Zuko not liking whatever Katara whistled, nor could I write Katara whistling a song he hated. 
> 
> It just didn’t feel right.
> 
> Extra Annoying: whistling a song they know you hate


	7. Joke reruns by repeating the same few jokes over and over again

It wasn't like he was horrible at telling jokes. Well, actually he was, but Katara had learned long ago not to fuss at him too much about it because it embarrassed him, surprisingly a lot.

But then he found the one joke he could tell in its complete form, the one joke that made her really laugh, as well as please his uncle over tea, and Zuko's proud smile had warmed her heart.

That was about twenty tellings ago. She'd now heard the same stupid tea joke twenty times, and she was tired of laughing at the same stupid punchline, though she always felt the annoyance seep away when he beamed at her each and every time.

It was nice he learned a good joke but spirits find another!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Annoying: looking at you expecting you to laugh


	8. Trashing the car by leaving trash in it

He couldn't believe it. He'd just cleaned out the passenger side of his new vehicle, and now it was littered with wrappers and skins used to store a certain waterbender's water. Again!

Grumbling a few unpleasant words against his wife, he pledged to get her back for this somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: doing it right after the car was cleaned


	9. Fingernail and cuticle buffet, by endlessly biting them

Katara had a horrible habit. She couldn’t always help it, considering her role as co-leader of a Nation, and stress made it a lot worse. She had tried to keep it secret from her friends and family, but her husband always sort of knew.

Especially when he saw pieces all over the place.

Katara was a serial nail biter. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure the royal familt has servants for disgusting jobs like this." Zuko was on his hands and knees, scrubbing something off the floor before sitting back on his haunches and looking at her over his shoulder. She startled at the glare he shot at her before he stood and crossed his arms.

"Well we do, but I couldn't take the sight of someone's nails in the sink. I did get a bit carried away though..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked around at the spotless room. Katara had initially been embarrassed that he’d found out her secret, but she instantly softened as she watched him, his cheek pinking and lip catching between his teeth, her hands finding his shoulders and rubbing them comfortingly. 

He was just too sweet for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: leaving the droppings on the living room table
> 
> (I sort of hit this one? Kind of? Idk...)


	10. Toilet roll sabotage by not replacing it when it’s empty

Trapped. That's the only way she felt as she sat there, eyeing the walls and counters around her in desperation. Practically chained to her chair, there was no chance of escape, and it was all due to a thick-headed, stubborn, oblivious firebender she pledged her heart to all those moons ago.

As she sat there, tapping her fingers on her bare thigh and stewing in her annoyance, it suddenly occurred to her that she’d seen a roll in their room because her loving husband had nicked himself shaving. Cursing his name to the heavens, she sucked in a deep breath and hollered with all her might:

"ZUKO!!! You forgot again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: when the spare roll is in a different room


	11. Refusing to ask for directions or use the GPS

They'd been wandering around the streets for about two hours judging by the sun's position in the sky and the weariness aching through her feet, calves, and back. The sun relentlessly lashed their backs with fire whips, content to making them sweat through their tunics as they walked.

The time to meet with her - their - friends had been long missed as her husband looked from his map to the buildings around him, going so far as to dig through his bags for his compass, and frowned. His causal robe had been long removed, pale arms reflecting the sunlight and giving her a headache.

"Zuko, maybe we can ask that man-" He glared at her, cutting off her suggestion (the fifth one since she'd declared they were lost) before she could even finish it. Stupid men and their stubborn need to find their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: you’re already late or lost


	12. Rude awakenings by making noise when you’re still sleeping

_You rise with the moon, but I rise with the sun._

No words he'd spoken had ever been more true, yet for some reason, this morning, his wife was apparently awake before him. He could feel the pull of the rising sun in his blood, but he'd hoped to snatch a few more hours of sleep before starting his day.

The crinkling of parchment, the soft humming of her vocal cords to the tune of some lullaby, the scraping of her bare-feet across the soft rugs as she moved about the room all kept him from falling into the abyss of slumber.

It wasn't fair either, because he remembered a few mornings ago when he'd tried to wake her up so she wouldn't sleep in and miss the meeting she'd been dying to attend. She'd nearly killed him (quite literally) with ice shards she'd bent from the adjoining bathroom sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: they hate being woken up themselves


	13. Midnight sofa squatting by falling asleep on the couch and refusing to go to bed

"Cmon you big lug. It's time for bed." They'd spent most of the evening cuddled together on the couch, sharing bits of food and trading war stories, disregarding duties for the next day and staying up incredibly late. Katara had found it so adorable the way his head kept falling forward as he fought to stay awake, but now that they had to get all the way back to his chambers, well....

He'd fallen asleep, exhausted from the meetings they had attended together and the ceremony for the war heroes he had hosted for most of the afternoon and evening. Zuko was so strong, but even the Fire Lord needed rest. Just not on the couch in the main sitting room. She prodded and poked his sides, earning only grumbled words and furrowed brows for her efforts.

She was definitely in for a long night, and not the kind she'd been hoping to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting really annoyed if you try to wake them


	14. Key relocation program by not returning shared keys to their correct place

The rapid development of technology during their lifetime never ceased to amaze her. Here she was, standing at the window of the palace, watching her husband dig around in a vehicle with an engine and tires and gasoline in hopes of finding the metal piece that would start it up.

Being from the time of walking, palanquins, and air bison, she was surprised the Fire Lord lost the....keys, as often as he did. One would think the leader of a nation would keep better track of such things. Her eyes followed his form as he marched back to the palace steps and stormed through, probably to find her and blame the whole mess of misplaced keys on her.

Right on cue, he swept through the doors, a dangerously accusing look on his face. 

At least she was used to it by now; and she was probably the only person who could match his temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: blaming you for losing them


	15. Chewing like a farm animal and other bad table manners

"Katara geeze, slow down a bit. How are we ever going to make a good impression on the Royal Earth Kingdom family if you still eat like that." She sucked up a noodle and raised a brow at him.

"What ever do you mean, Zuko? I'm eating just fine." He cringed as she picked up the wrong spoon for her soup, actually making the slurping noises as the broth trickled onto her tongue and wow was she a mess. Zuko knew she came from a different upbringing, but they'd been married for years. How could she not know what a soup spoon was? Or the proper way to eat the Komodo Fire Chicken dish?

"You eat like your brother! A complete mess!" She rolled her eyes and continued shoveling rice into her mouth. He thought girls ate....neater than that.

"Just, please don't eat like this at the palace. Please Katara." She only smiled at him, mouth still full of food, before reaching over all the bowls and plates for a napkin. They had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: No effort made when dining with your boss or parents


	16. Parking space hogging by occupying both spots in a two car garage or on in parking lots

Katara was someone who understood and tolerated a lot. Messy rooms, delayed trips due to someone forgetting something (or five somethings), pointed looks from stubborn Sages, and the loud snores her husband let out during the night. She was patient, kind, and accepting of her crazy life and crazier family.

This, however, was the one thing she just couldn't get. How could someone as careful and skilled as Zuko park so......awfully?! She sat in her own vehicle, fuming dangerously, as her eyes bore holes in the back of his bright red ‘baby’ that took up all the room in the shade, even though there was plenty of room for two.

And every single time she ranted at him about it, throwing her hands around and seething, he'd huff out a breath and toss the keys at her, as if it were her job to fix his messy parking. Zuko was quick to rectify his fatal mistake just as often though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: tossing you the keys so you can move their car when you complain


	17. Chronic lateness

It irked him how much they missed because of how late Katara always ran. Whether it be an important meeting he'd surely get the riot act for missing, a festival they'd planned on attending together, or a ship going to Ember Island so they could meet up with the group for some relaxation. It never seemed to end and he was reaching his boiling point.

"Katara, we're going to miss the show! Cmon already." She was locked up in his bathroom, apparently fixing up her hair after her _way_ too long shower, and was humming a song loud enough to drown out his banging fists and sharp voice.

He had been ready for over an hour and the play she'd been dying to see, not him, was going to start any minute. Then she'd be all upset over missing it and he'd have to comfort her.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: missing flights, shows, or events because of it


	18. Confusing shower with toilet by urinating or blowing their nose in the wrong one

"I swear Suki, men are so disgusting." The red haired woman nodded in understanding, hands wrapped around a steaming cup of Iroh's piping hot tea.

"I get what you mean. Sokka can't ever seem to remember to wash his socks. They reek and I don't have the heart to yell at him anymore. He just doesn't listen." Katara scrunched up her nose at the memory of those absolutely rank pieces of clothing her brother refused to wash when he was younger. Old habits apparently died hard.

"Ugh and Zuko, for some unknown reason, thinks it's _so_ funny to literally pee in the bathtub instead of the toilet. Especially if I'm in the bathroom too! Like, that's so gross. And the worst part is he has our two boys _copying_ him, always telling them it’s a little ‘shortcut’ if a woman is hogging all the toilets. As if he couldn't find one in that massive palace." Suki chortled, hand coming up to cover her mouth, while Katara continued to gripe about the nasty habits her dear husband had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: doing it when you’re in the bathroom too
> 
> (This one personally grossed me out the most!!)


	19. Nocturnal blanket or comforter theft

At first, she thought she was woken up by coughing from her youngest child in the bassinet next to her side of the bed, but a quick examination of the slumbering baby reassured her that wasn't it. Then she thought maybe Zuko had knocked into her while he slept, but he was bundled under nearly all the covers and turned away from her, so that wasn't right either.

Aha! It was the chill from the night that had seeped into the room that woke her. Normally, being from the South Pole, she could take a little chill and sleep fine, but living more than twenty years in sleeveless shirts and flowing skirts made her susceptible to the chilly evenings. Her cover hogging husband apparently had stuck again, awakening her from a really lovely dream about flowers and her children.

"Zuko, cmon.... _give 'em up_!" She tried to pull them away from the firebender, cursing his strength and briefly wondering why he even needed all these covers. Didn't he feel hot enough?

After five minutes of wrestling with the deep sleeper, his furrowed brow, rumbling grunts, and strong yanks further annoying her, she finally won enough fabric to cover her body, as long as she slept right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting angry when you try to wrestle back a corner for yourself


	20. Toothpaste tube vandalism by squeezing from the middle not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to assume even back then, there was some form of toothpaste....
> 
> Hopefully!

Most days, Zuko never saw the bathroom after Katara used it in the morning to get ready for the day. He was always first up, right at the crack of dawn, and by the time he fell into bed at the end of the day, the servants had long since cleaned everything up. But today had been slightly different, mostly because he had slept in longer than usual, so he finally got to see the disaster that his servants had to deal with every day.

Beauty products were scattered _everywhere_ , some things he didn't even know Katara used, facial scrubs and jars of stinky gray clay were haphazardly spread across the marble counter, long hairs were stuck to the small mirror and in the sink, and was that toothpaste smeared all around? The small tube of the paste was next to their brushes, the center pinched in from where she'd just snatched it up and went to work.

"Wow, I need to find the servants and shake their hands. And maybe apologize."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: leaving toothpaste droppings in and on the sink


	21. Facial fight club, by picking unnecessary fights with pimples, blackheads, or scabs

"Zuko, you really shouldn't pop those with your fingers. You'll just make it worse, and then they're going to scar." She'd told him, countless times, not to pop any blemishes that might pop up on his normally clear complexion. She'd learned from Suki and Ty Lee that bothering with them not only made it worse, but could lead to tiny scars. He always brushed her off, eyes focusing on the offending bump and complaining about how Fire Lords should not get acne.

And of course, days later, the one tiny bump multiplied into about ten over his whole face and he was in a fairly sour mood as she applied light make up to cover them. He complained that Fire Lords don't wear make up and how could she let him make it worse? Katara giggled as she powdered his good cheek before dropping a kiss on his nose.

"I did try to warn you sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting upset they made it worse after you already warned them


	22. Violating movie behavior codes by talking while you’re trying to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don’t know how I feel about this one. Some of these were a bit tough to write for.
> 
> I hope I got it :)

The play Katara had been dying to see was starting and Zuko just couldn't wait to leave. Why his crazy wife was willing to watch the Ember Island Players after the mess the play about them had been was beyond him, but he liked to treat his Fire Lady and it was her birthday.

Ten years of marriage with three kids later and there they were back in the nosebleed seats, Kaya and Sumi bickering in front of them, his recently born son Kai in the crook of his arm so Katara could enjoy the show fully, and the waterbender eagerly watching the stage. He figured once the show started everyone would settle down, maybe he could even drift off for a second or two and catch some sleep he'd been missing.

When the play finally started, they were hushed. But as they watched, Zuko actually starting to enjoy it for the first time ever, Katara picked up a running commentary.

Whispering about the costumes (Look how well they are put together, honey.), the characters (Doesn't she remind you of Toph?), each scene (I can't believe how sad this is...the love they had just...stolen), and how unfair it all was. She even got the kids going, all ranting about how Princess Kira should have been able to marry commoner Lee.

He surprised them all by shushing them during a really serious moment in the play. Sometimes girls just gabbed too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: starting a loud phone conversation when you’re trying to watch TV


	23. Expecting ashtrays to empty themselves

"That's honestly disgusting dude. I don't know how my sister puts up with it." Zuko pulled a drag from his cigarette, eyes fluttering closed as the smoke filled his lungs. It was a habit he wished he didn't have, especially with the way it left him gasping during his morning training sessions, but was pretty common amongst the Fire Nation regardless.

"She doesn't like it; at _all_. In fact, the other day we got into an argument over my misplaced ashtrays scattered all over the palace. She said she found one in her old ambassador room just the other day, filled to the brim with ashes." With the raised eyebrow from the warrior, Zuko shrugged.

"I missed her when she was gone." Sokka nodded, raising a glass to that before taking a long sip from the amber liquid.

"Oh, and this morning, she was _screeching_ at me because apparently the one in the bathroom got wet and the whole room smelled like wet ash. Your sister is pretty good at scaring the fire out of me." His brother-in-law broke down in laughter, shrugging his shoulders and raising his glass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: shoving wet garbage in ashtray so entire room smells
> 
> (Smoking is one of the NASTIEST habits out there. Don’t start kids!)


	24. Poor pick pocketing by placing clothes in hamper with items in the pockets

She loved Zuko. She really, truly did. She loved the way he understood her like no one else, the way he sang softly to their children until they were old enough to talk, how he made sure to sit down with his family each and every night for dinner, no matter how busy he was.

She loved his smile, his eyes, the scar that adorned half of his face, the way he chuckled when she forced him to keep his facial hair mostly cleared and hair a shorter length because she just loved it that way.

What she didn't love, however, was getting yelled at for accidentally washing scraps of paper with 'important notes’, or ribbons he'd been holding on to for a craft he was making for his daughter. Why couldn't he clear his own pockets?

At least she could just bend it out for him. She hated to think of the wives who couldn't do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: blaming you for ruining whatever they left in there


	25. Bad hygiene by ‘forgetting’ to shower, brush teeth, or change underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there!! :D

"Ugh Zuko, go brush your teeth you nasty bastard! How can I kiss you when your breath smells like yesterday's dinner, but rotted?"

"Oh cmon Moonpeach, just one little kiss?"

"Ew, no way! _Zuko!_ Don't lick my cheek, you weirdo!"

"But I'm _your_ weirdo, sunshine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: when they expect you to get romantic regardless


	26. Chronic indecision by refusing to suggest specific foods, restaurants, movies, activities

A night on the town, for most families, was probably an enjoyable affair. Walking the streets under the starlight, holding hands and exchanging kisses over steaming heaps of food, and probably some slow dancing to finish off the night.

Not if you were married to Katara, Zuko soon discovered. Not that she didn't like such things; in fact she adored romantic nights on the town, disguised as commoners so people wouldn't bother them. But Katara was incredibly indecisive when it came to choosing what to do for such nights out.

A typical conversation would go:

"Okay, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Um, whatever you want to do, hun."

"Okay, we could go to the little noodle shop that serves that spicy dish."

"We had that last week, dear."

"Um, we could go to the city square. I heard there were some earthbenders coming in to perform."

"Hmmm....i don't know."

"Well, I saw a flyer for the firefly cricket festival. Maybe we could go to that tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night is my tea time with Iroh. I can't miss it."

  
Zuko would then just tell her they'd figure it out once they got there, which ended up going like:

"Are you enjoying your dessert, Kat?"

"I guess. I kind of want some chicken and veggies I think."

"Well, we can get some in a bit. Hey, weren't those performers so good? I thought that one guy really impressed the crowd."

"It was fine, but don't you think the haiku battle would have been better on such a cool night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: blaming you when they don’t enjoy the meal, show or activity


	27. Blatant task neglect by forgetting basic duties they agreed or volunteered to do

Unlike in the Fire Nation, there were no servants and maids in the Souther Water Tribe. Zuko knew these things, of course; being married to their Chieftain's daughter meant he'd visited the bleary ice land with plummeting temperatures and snow blanketed scenery many times over the years. And while he didn't love the bone-chilling winds or balance-stealing ice covered ground, the warmth of the slowly accepting tribes people and the delicious (though extremely salty) meals they offered made the trips worth it.

Every time they visited, however, he and Katara always got into heated bickering matches because his royal blood and cushy upbringing sometimes took over, and he'd forget something he was meant to do. Once it was starting the fire for one of the women to make dinner. Another time it was helping Katara wash dishes. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn't remember such menial tasks; it wasn't like being Fire Lord included laundry or cooking the meals very often, if ever at all.

Then, she'd start reminding him of tasks he'd said he'd do, which never failed to get on his nerves. He wasn't stupid, and the way she talked to him was like he were a child and she was his teacher having to remind him of missing class work. He was a grown man who ran a nation, damn it, and he couldn't stand being spoken to like he was the hopeless kid he used to be. It wasn't her fault, nor was it really his, but it didn't stop him from snapping something unkind at his wife, who had a hot temper to match his, and they'd often spend many nights apart.

At least he'd remember to do whatever the task was the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting mad at you for inquiring or reminding them


	28. Mutter of fact by muttering endlessly

Zuko had a horrible habit of mumbling under his breath. Whether it was during meetings with his advisors, or eating dinner with his family, he couldn't seem to stop his lips from opening and words from trickling out. The worst part was that he was bad at keeping people from hearing it, which got him in trouble nearly all of the time.

Especially with Katara.

"What was that, Zuko?" Normally he'd just smile sheepishly and say whatever it was louder (he couldn't keep anything from her after all), but he was in a terrible mood from the previous meeting and they were on their way to another one that promised to be long and tedious, so he couldn't quite keep in the snappish response. His wife looked surprised for a moment before her eyes narrowed.

"I see." Now she was mad at him! Another thing to add to his incredibly dour mood. Lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting irritated when you think they’re talking to you


	29. Waiter bullying by being needlessly rude to waiters and other service providers

"Zuko, you could be a bit nicer to the sweet girl that cleans out our room. I mean, throwing a pillow, and then a pitcher of water, after her is not only dangerous, but it's also very rude."

"It's not my fault she keeps sneaking around like a panther-shark! Don't you remember the assassin that tried to sneak in when we first got married?"

"Oh, and that explains why you also snapped at the poor servant boy who accidentally served you soup that was warm instead of piping hot? As if you couldn't just warm it up?!"

"They have one job, Katara. Why can't they just do it right? Honestly, I thought you were on my side."

"I am when you're in the right, Zuko dear."

"Ugh, I'm going to go read a story."

 

(Katara knew he didn’t really mean to snap at the servants, and he would apologize once he realized he was wrong. Zuko was a very stubborn man, but she would make him come around. She always did.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting mad at you for not backing them up


	30. Food pirating by plundering food and deserts off your plate

One of the best nights of the week was when Zuko got to sneak Katara out of the palace, disguises in place, and eat amongst the citizens of the Fire Nation.

They'd go to the local noodle shop, her favorite, and order giant bowls of Flaming Firecracker Noodles for him and Sunset Komodo Chicken for her. It was so nice to strip away the power and stress of being the Fire Lord and enjoy a date night with his wife.

Then it was time for dessert. For some reason unknown to him, his loving wife refused to order dessert for herself, claiming she was full or watching her figure or some other ridiculous excuse, so he'd begrudgingly order one helping of the cream puffs they both loved. And every time, without fail, she'd pick them off his plate and eat them before he got to finish one full one. He'd give her a dirty look and she'd shrug saying she wasn't really hungry as she picked up another one.

He didn't mind so much the sharing, but geeze why couldn't she just admit she wanted some too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: insisting they don’t want any for themselves while plunder continues


	31. Dirty dozen bedside glasses collection

Katara never failed to be amused by the all powerful Fire Lord stumbling about the snow and ice like a baby learning to use his legs for the first time. Usually he was quite graceful, and most times he had a way a saving himself from a misplaced step on slick ice, but there were a few occasions the poor firebender tumbled into the snowbanks. Then she'd bring him inside, sit him on her bed, and bring him a boiling cup of tea to stop the chatter of his teeth and ward off the blue tint to his pink lips.

Unfortunately, he had a bad habit (and she could admit, she did too) of forgetting to take dishes back to the kitchen.

So after a week of staying in the South Pole, they had a neat collection of mugs and tea cups on the bedside table. The other members of her tribe were growing suspicious of the quickly disappearing drinkware, but it always made her laugh the hardest when Zuko himself was caught slamming things in the kitchen, seething about the lack of cups and how was anyone supposed to enjoy a cup of calming tea when there were no cups in the whole South Pole.

Oh _Zuko_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting annoyed at you when they can’t find a clean glass


	32. Dishwasher malpractice—loading improperly so it fits only two plates and a bowl

Zuko was a very simple man. He liked things organized and clean, his office hardly ever out of line, and he expected the same from his family. He didn't expect perfection (he hardly could judge anyone when he was such a mess only a short while ago, and he still made mistakes), but just a little effort on keeping everything in its place and the floors clear was all he ever asked.

Katara, of course, was the only one immune to his rants about keeping the study room tidy, or organizing their closet in a way that made getting his Fire Lord clothes on easier. She piled all the dishes wrong, so the servants had to make more trips than necessary, she kept their shoes piled up at the back of the closet instead of lined up neatly, and the pillows always seemed to be lumped on the bed incorrectly every single night.

But somehow this woman managed to make the most intricate ice sculptures, and was the only person in the palace to beat him in sparring.

Her hits were always spot on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: they’re champions at Tetris


	33. Unauthorized toothbrush or razor borrowing

Katara was searching the cabinets for her brand new razor blade when she heard and yelp coming from their bedroom. Curious, she walked back into the room, and when she saw what was going on, she had her hand on her hip in an instant.

So _that’s_ where her razors were going.

“These stupid blades always cut me! I’m going to have to get my own since yours seem to have it out for my face.” She crossed her arms at the irate Fire Lord, who was dabbing his nicked chin with a cloth, eyebrow furrowed in the mirror.

“Well, considering they are for _my_ legs and underarms instead of the delicate skin of you face, not to mention that they belong to _me_ , I should think you will.” Zuko ducked his head at her sharp tone, setting the razor on the desk, cloth still pressed to his skin, and rose from his seat. She felt her annoyance dissipate rapidly when he smiled sheepishly at her, never truly able to resist his boyish charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting offended if you cut yourself on used blade and protest


	34. Climate Change by manipulating thermostats or windows without previous negotiation

He shivered violently again, scrunching his eyes tighter and trying to ball up to conserve heat. It wasn’t often firebenders got cold, but on a night or two, he’d wake up shaking, scooting closer to his wife in order to warm up. He suspected she was the reason the temperature dipped so low in the evenings, particularly when it was in the heat of summer (though the summer nights were still rather chilly for him), but he couldn’t really find it in him to yell at her for his chattering teeth and goosebumps when she warmed him up just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: doing it by stealth in the middle of the night


	35. Snooze alarm torture by repeatedly hitting the snooze button when you’re still sleeping

Katara loved her husband to pieces. She did. But why was it so hard to get up the first time there was a knock at their door? Or even the fifth?

And then he’d somehow have the nerve to complain about _her_ waking him up! If he’d known she would lay there, wide awake and planning his death each time a servant knocked on their door, well, maybe he’d be a bit more appreciative of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: getting annoyed at you for waking them up to complain


	36. Snoring and keeping you awake

“Sokka, no matter what I do he won't stop snoring!” Her brother shook his head at her, lazily stirring his stew while she ranted. It was the fifth night in a row since arriving that she'd been forced out of her own bed, in her own room, because of Zuko’s obnoxious snoring. She'd tried waking him, splashing him, rolling him, shouting at him, and trying to maybe heal the problem away, but there she was, sleep deprived and angry.

“Have you tried the royal physician? Maybe she can help.” Katara sighed loudly, eyes narrowing on her own stew, Zuko obliviously chatting away with Suki nearby.

“He refuses, saying he doesn't have a snoring problem! I can't even prove it either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: refusing to do something about it or go to a sleep clinic


	37. Facebook oversharing by putting private pictures up without your consent

Zuko hated having people draw him. Unless they were a professional painter with the important skill of making him look especially good, despite his awkward facial expressions and blazing scar, he wanted no part of it. But his wife insisted they pose for the art class at the school, giving the students the rare honor of painting the royal couple.

Katara also insisted they not pose like proper royal families do, instead opting for a more relaxed pose with her back pressed to his shoulder, that arm rested on his raised knee, and her legs straight out before her with head titled up at the ceiling. It was the position they'd take up during picnics in the garden, the soothing breeze tickling their sweaty skin from the afternoon sunbath.

“Finished!” The pair stood after what seemed like hours, Katara excitedly examining each picture before choosing her favorite and thanking them all for being so lovely.

And as expected, when he saw the picture that night on the bedside table, framed so beautifully by Katara, he found himself to look horribly replicated next to his stunning wife.

She insisted later on, when he admitted he hated it, that she thought he looked rather handsome in it, kissing his scars before really kissing him.

It didn't help that he soon found the picture on a small table in a hallway that visitors walked through though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: they look great in the pic and you look horrible


	38. Wardrobe malfunctions such as packing the whole closet for an overnight trip

“That'll be twenty silver pieces for the luggage, My Lady.” Katara jerked at the amount, mouth dropping open and eyes wandering over to their luggage being pushed onto the ship. They were taking a small vacation from the palace on Ember Island, the beach house they'd stayed at during the war being prepared for their arrival at that very moment.

She turned to see if Zuko thought that price was as outrageous as she did, but all he did was nod and pay it before leading her toward the ship. Sure they had money to spare, but she felt that was just too much for some silly clothes. She'd paid less for the silk dress she'd packed!

“Kat, honey, you can't blame him. I mean, he wasn't the one who packed his entire closet for a week on Ember Island. Did you really need fifteen dresses?” She huffed, clearly on her own in her war against overpriced luggage on ships.

“You won't be complaining when I wear every single one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: starting the trip in a foul mood because of extra baggage fees


	39. Over-controlling the remote control

“Zuko, cmon! You always get to pick what we go see. I want to pick something for a change.”

“The last time you picked something we both hated it. I'm just saving us time and money.”

“No, you're just a control freak!”

“Wow, okay, says the waterbender who won't let her husband practice his bending at noon!”

“It's too hot! You could pass out and then get killed or kidnapped!”

“Okay okay point taken; but I'm still choosing the play!”

“ZUKO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: flipping channels incessantly during every commercial break


	40. Bad talk timing by starting serious talks when you’re about to leave for work

The morning of his very important meeting with leaders from the Earth Kingdom colonies, Zuko sat before his vanity and deftly pulled his hair into the Fire Lord topknot, sliding the crown in place and examining his reflection with careful eyes. He was the leader of a nation that was hated by the whole world; he had to look his best to even begin to earn the respect of the people. His, and the foreign.

Just as he rose to head towards the kitchen for a cup of tea, Katara stirred on the bed, rolling towards him and blinking open her eyes. He quickly greeted her, sliding into his heavy royal robes and picking up a thick gold ring his uncle gave him on his twenty-first birthday. He turned to see his wife sitting up already, an expectant look on her face.

“Something wrong, dear?” The waterbender shook her head, eyes scrunching up cutely as she watched him watching her. It was a bit surprising to Zuko considering she was hardly a morning person, especially without tea. She seemed wide awake and excited about something, but he didn't have a single idea what it could be.

“There is something I have to tell you though!” He winced at the excitement soaked in her words, those cerulean eyes glowing as she watched him twitch under the bright gaze. He really had to leave, but she often got moody if he didn't hear her out when it was important. She would alway apologize, knowing he was Fire Lord and all, but Zuko knew it hurt her feelings when he had to rush off.

“Honey, I'd love to hear what you have to say, but I'm already late for my meeting now. Can we talk at lunch?” The waterbender nodded slowly, eyes dimming slightly and lips tilting downward, but she waved him away when he tried to come closer.

Damn he hated being Fire Lord sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: accusing you of not caring when you’ve already missed the train


	41. Hypochondriacs R us, by turning into a baby at the first sign of a cough or cold

~~~~“Kat, I think I'm coming down with something. I coughed all throughout my meeting this morning, and my throat burned more than usual when I ate lunch.” He paused. “You don't think it's something serious do you? Maybe I should go rest.” His wife rolled her eyes as he continued self-diagnosing himself, overdramatizing his coughs and sneezes as he went.

She loved him to death, but what a _baby_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: expecting to be pampered while they look up symptoms of rare cancers


	42. Wiki leaks of crucial plot twists in books, shows or movies you planned to read or see

Zuko was engrossed in the scroll he'd randomly picked up while he waited for Katara to finish getting ready for the evening. They were planning to go out to the gardens and spend time together under the moonlight, so she'd gone to get ready and he'd plopped down on the bed to wait.

The story was about a young hero named Roh Lee, a handsome young man with biting remarks and a strong dedication to his people, who was following his King’s orders to kill the last dragon of the land in exchange for his eldest daughter’s hand in marriage. So far, Zuko was internally berating the man for trying to kill off Reina, the peaceful blue dragon a scout had discovered sleeping in a cave.

Just as the story was picking up, the brave young Roh Lee reaching the menacing dark cave, the bathroom door opened and Katara stopped out, blue eyes shimmering. When she saw what he'd picked up, she squeaked in delight.

“Oh my gosh, did you get to the part where the King tricks Roh Lee and tells him there's an ancient law about killing dragons, so he's beheaded before the eldest daughter, who was secretly in love with him the _whole time_?” Zuko gaped at her before leaping to his feet and putting a hand on his hip.

“I'll take that as a no then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: telling you when you’re in the middle of the movie or book


	43. Shoulder tap as substitute for foreplay

Blue eyes stared helplessly at the canopy draped over the bed, cool moonlight bathing the darkened room in ivory. Full moon nights left the waterbender restless and dying to release the pent up energy under her skin, but it was already extremely late into the evening. It wouldn't be too weird if she got up to go bend by the pond, but tonight she really wanted to get that energy out with Zuko.

He was her greatest adversary during the war of their youth, her most challenging sparring partner after, and she really wanted to face-off with him again. Katara wondered briefly if the buzz of energy was also caused by the life she'd felt stirring in her womb a few days ago, but she couldn't be sure.

Rolling over to face her husband, she lightly tapped his shoulder, eyes searching his face for any reaction. The smooth pale skin remained motionless, scarred skin hidden under thick black hair and mouth hanging open.

She poked him again, this time harder, and his brow furrowed deeply, mumbling something and rolling over so his back was to her. She tried three more times before he finally faced her again, gold eyes clouded with sleep as he tried to locate her in the shadows.

“Mm?” Good, he was awake.

“Can we, um, maybe go to the palace gardens and spar a little?” His eyes widened at her, mouth turned down in a slight frown, before he was slowly pushing himself into a sitting position and looking at her like she had three heads.

Maybe she should have just gone alone.

“Kat, really? In the middle of the night?” He looked incredulous, but she smiled when he sighed and went to get out of bed, toned back glowing in the moonlight.

Maybe bending wasn't the _only_ way to spend her extra energy.

“On second thought, maybe we can do a little sparring right here, Lord Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: you’re already asleep
> 
>  
> 
> (I love being a bit cheeky..)


	44. Post hoc excuses, e.g., forgetting Valentine’s Day and claiming it’s too commercialized

The Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe had varying holidays throughout the year, so Katara figured they could celebrate one from each of their cultures.

One of her favorites from her homeland was the Festival of Thanks, in which family members gathered together and shared what they were thankful for that year over steaming bowls of stew. She hadn't celebrated it much there, but Zuko loved the idea so much, he made sure they celebrated each and every year.

Katara, on the other hand, found Zuko’s favorite celebration, The Dragon Heart Festival, to be ridiculous and over the top. Usually she was more willing to celebrate such things with him and her family, but the festival was basically one day a year they pampered the other with ridiculously expensive gifts, followed by a firework show for the royal couple. She hated the money spent on her when it could be put to good use, but Zuko loved the romantic atmosphere the day presented.

After a few years of her ‘forgetting’, then ranting about the gift part of the holiday, Zuko finally figured out just what to do. Instead of gift exchanges, he had her dress in her plain water tribe clothes, and together they sat by the turtleduck pond, reliving old memories and kissing happily.

It soon became her favorite celebration too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: you reminded them a week earlier
> 
>  
> 
> (Not sure if what I wrote really fit this one. Oh well!)


	45. Allowing the dog to lick their face and mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a dog owner, I both love and HATE this one haha <3

After the war, Katara had gone back to her tribe to help them rebuild. Zuko had missed her a lot, even more so when she wrote him a letter months later asking to be the ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. He counted the days till her arrival, clearing his schedule so he'd have time to spend with her. And as she'd exited the ship, hands waving and eyes sparkling, a bundle of black fluff followed her down the ramp, halting at his feet and gazing at him with amber eyes.

"Zuko. Akira. Akira. Zuko. Oh, and don't worry, I brought you a frimes too, Zuko." At that, a white bundle with deep blue eyes bounded out of the ship, skidding to a halt at his feet and wagging its tail.

"Oh...lovely. Thanks, Kat."

Many moons later, after their friendship had evolved into more, their wolves had grown into rambunctious rascals tearing through the palace, and life offered weddings and parties and even a baby, Zuko sat with his lovely wife, weaving her beautiful hair into a braid with flowers poking through it. They were talking about some new proposition from an advisor when Akira galloped into their room, leaping on the bed with the same agility as he'd had as a puppy. Kyla followed shortly after, shaking her head before settling next to her master.

"Ugh Akira no! Don't lick my face! Well, okay a few more kisses." Zuko watched in horror as she closed her eyes and let the wolf lick her face as he pleased.

Didn't she know how _filthy_ they were? And how _weird_ that was? When the wolf was finished, curling up next to Kyla, Katara leaned back and went to plant a kiss on his lips. He jerked back, eyes wide.

"No way are you kissing me with slobbery lips!" She rolled her eyes, the hurt she'd felt from his refusal rolling away and something playful flashing in her eyes.

"Cmere Zuzu! Give me a kissy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: trying to kiss you immediately thereafter


	46. ‘Glitter’ bombing sink with facial hair bristles after shaving

"Katara, can you please remind Zuko that there are no maids here to clean the bathroom sink after he shaves? As much as I like the dude, I don't want to have his whiskers all over my bathroom!"

"Okay Sok-"

"Oh, and Suki might be on the warpath because she had just cleaned it last night."

"Lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: doing it right after the bathroom was cleaned


	47. Coughing like Gollum, i.e., with phlegmy sound effects

Katara hated the terrible habit of smoking firebenders seemed to adore. Every person she knew, save Ty Lee and Iroh, smoked. That included her dear husband, Fire Lord Zuko. She loved him to pieces, but when he pulled out the smokestick and lit it with a flick of his fingers, she had to excuse herself. She would head outside to the palace yard, drinking in the clean air and wondering what was so appealing about clogging your lungs and bathing your tongue in smoke.

After he retired from being Fire Lord, the pair taking their stay at the Ember Island home that had housed them all those years ago, she noticed his smoking habit picked up rapidly. Instead of one or two during the day, he was blazing through five. She also noticed a thick hacking noise when he walked through the home, thick red robes swishing against the floor, and Katara begged him to stop smoking so much. What he didn't know, that she did, was that his lungs were filling with tar, keeping him from being able to breathe properly.

She could probably clear it out for him, but Zuko needed to cut the habit first, or it would be useless.

He always shrugged her off, grumbling about pushy healers as he stumbled his way outside, but Katara couldn't help but worry after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: they refuse to stop smoking
> 
>  
> 
> (I HATE smoking)


	48. Newspaper stalactites, tall piles of old issues they haven’t read yet and never will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will DEFINITELY be me! My future husband will probably go crazy from my paper hoarding XD

"Kat, honestly, can we please clear this clutter?"

"Zuko, I told you! I'm going to sort through it tomorrow!"

[grumbling]

"Can I at least throw out these age old scrolls? The ink is faded and the edges are falling apart!"

"I _will_ read those scrolls and you can't stop me."

"I wasn't trying to, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: claiming they still plan to read an article from the nineties


	49. Pillow fluffing mania by constantly fluffing sofa or bedroom pillows

There was always something so amusing about Zuko trying to get comfortable in her home nation. Snow was not his friend, he accidentally melted people's literal houses just by leaning, and the poor man couldn't get away from the sharp gaze of her gran gran. She felt bad for him, despite the giggles she had to contain, so she'd learned to stay by his side every chance she could.

Years later and he'd learned to fit in better. He helped with meals, babysat the children, and helped with sculpting ice for a statue or house. He was always respectful, never arrogant or demanding, and he always kept his Fire Nation red on the ship. Yet every night, without fail, he'd have issues getting comfortable with the pillows they used. He'd punch them, slam them about, even burn a few around the edges before hurling it across the room and snarling in rage.

A few times, she would get up to use the bathroom or get some water to drink, and when the first baby came, she’d go and check on him too. And without fail, Zuko would be grumbling to himself when she returned, slamming the pillow about and looking like he was ready to breathe fire.

Katara wondered how long until he brought his own pillows from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: doing it when you get up to take a quick bathroom break


	50. Used tissues left around the house

Sometimes Katara wondered if her body hated her. Some days she'd be just fine, wearing her thick Fire Lady robes with dignity, solved plenty of civilian squabbles, chatted with Ty Lee over tea and biscuits, and went stargazing with her husband before turning into bed.

Other days she'd feel so foul and disgusting she'd barely leave her room, save for a cup of soothing tea with Iroh and a bowl of broth to ease her churning stomach. These days were even more annoying due to her fretting husband and the army of servants he'd have waiting on her hand and foot. The royal physician would be called in each time, and she'd even get to see him between meetings on occasion.

After those days, when her body went back to normal, she'd have a huffy Fire Lord to deal with.

"I love you, Kat, but damn you use so many tissues. And some of them were still _wet_ when I picked them up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra annoying: you didn’t realize they were still wet
> 
>  
> 
> Welp, that’s it! All 50 annoying but lovable things in marriage. I hope you all enjoyed getting a little peak at Katara and Zuko’s married life. Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> **If you have a fanfic request, feel free to share it in the comments. I’ll write anything you want (unless it’s something really explicit/offensive). Fandoms I’m not a part of I’ll need more information on!**


End file.
